7 Firsts for Becky and AJ
by themistrollsin
Summary: AU! First Meeting, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, First Kid, First House, First Trip
**A friend of mine and I are doing a challenge of 21 fics in 21 days. Each week we have a list of firsts for one pairing. This week I chose to go with Becky Lynch and AJ Styles. So below you will find each of the 7 fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meeting**

Becky lets out a soft breath as she walks into her new classroom. She looks around and smiles. This is what she's been working towards; she's finally getting her chance. While she's been teaching for three years, she is now teaching the grade she's always wanted to teach at the school she had her student teaching position.

When she hears a knock on her open door, she turns to see if it's Nattie. Nattie had been the one to help her through so much throughout her schooling as well as when she came to student teach. Instead of seeing Nattie, however, she sees a man stepping in.

"Hi," he says as he walks over to her desk. "I just wanted to come in and introduce myself. I've been hearing a lot about you from Nattie."

Becky smiles a little. "Hopefully none of the bad things."

"No, nothing bad. I'm AJ Styles. I teach fifth grade just across the hall."

Becky shakes his hand. "Becky Lynch, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." He smiles at her. "Welcome to Ashdale."

"Thank you. Glad to be here."

"If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. And we're a small town, so if you need any information on any of your students, let me know."

Becky nods. "I will do that." She gestures toward the door. "How long have you been here? Teaching I mean."

"This is my fifteenth year. I started here right out of college. This is my ninth year teaching fifth grade."

Becky frowns a little. "I'm surprised we hadn't met before then. I did my student teaching here."

"How long ago was that?"

"Four years ago."

AJ nods. "That would have been the year I was out. My Dad was in a bad accident and I had to go help him and Mom out."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Thanks. He's doing fine now." He gestures behind him. "I should go get started on my work load."

"Probably a good idea. I should really get started on that myself."

"Don't forget what I said. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, AJ."

 **Date**

* * *

AJ closes and locks his classroom door. As he turns, he sees Becky locking her door as well. He smiles when she turns. "I was hoping to run into you," he says as they start walking toward the exit to the teacher's lot.

"You were?" Becky looks at him. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so." AJ opens the door and lets Becky walk out ahead of him. "I think I should be the one who's worried."

"Well that doesn't sound good." Becky looks at him once again as he falls in beside her.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow. My sister is in the musical that's going on over in Harrington and I wanted to know if you would want to go with me. We could get dinner and then go see the show."

She stops when they reach the back of her car. "Just so we're clear, you are asking me out on a date, correct?"

He smirks and nods. "Yes, I am. So what do you say?"

"I would love to."

AJ sits down across from Becky when they are seated. He's glad they were able to get a table next to the window. It's always the best spots to him.

"I forgot to ask," Becky says as she opens her menu. "What show are we seeing?"

"I never did say that, did I? Sorry. Grease."

"Oh yeah? What part is your sister playing?"

"Rizzo. It's the one she's always wanted to play."

Becky smiles. "I did Grease back in high school. I tried out for Rizzo, but they saw me more as Jan."

AJ smiles. "I can see that. Where did you go to school?"

"That was my senior year, so I was here in the states. My brother lived here so I came and lived him. We were outside of Atlanta. All the rest before that was back home in Dublin."

"Do you miss Dublin?"

"Yeah, I do." She shrugs. "But I also like it here. What about you? Are you from Ashdale?"

"No. We moved here in the middle of my eighth grade year. So I spent a lot of time here. Originally from the Gainesville area."

Becky nods. "At least you're still in the same state."

AJ chuckles. "Yeah, that's worked out well for me."

After they get back to Becky's rented house, AJ walks her to her front door. Becky smiles up at him as she turns.

"Thank you for tonight," she says. "I had a great time."

AJ nods. "Me too. Hopefully we can do it again."

"I think that can be arranged." She pulls her keys from her purse. "I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday."

* * *

 **Kiss**

Becky looks at the clock one last time before she crosses the hall to AJ's classroom. She has enough time to talk to him before the students will be coming in. "Hey," she says as she steps into the room.

AJ looks up from his desk and smiles. "Hey," he says and stands up. "I wasn't expecting to see you until lunch."

She shrugs as she approaches the front of the room. "I wanted to talk to you and figured now was as good a time as any. I know it's last minute, but I wanted to know if you'd like to come over tonight. I'll make you dinner and we could watch movies. I know it's last minute so if you can't that's fine."

He smiles. "What time should I come over?"

She really hadn't expected him to accept her offer but is certainly glad he did. "Six-thirty?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

The evening goes great. She'd made her beef stew with homemade bread; both of which AJ had raved about. As they ate, they watched the Wizard of Oz. Becky is sure she's falling for AJ, though she doesn't want to make any kind of move until she's sure they're on the same page.

It's nearly eleven when they're walking to the front door. AJ turns after they step out onto the small porch and smiles down at Becky.

"Thanks for dinner," he says.

"You're welcome," she says. "Thanks for coming over."

"It was fun." He watches her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Good night."

Becky beams. "Good night."

* * *

 **Time**

Becky pulls her keys from her purse as she and AJ reach her door. She turns and looks up at him. Before she can say anything, AJ is leaning down and kissing her. She smiles against his mouth as she slides her arms around him. She's amazed at how he still makes her feel every time he kisses her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks after they both pull back slightly.

AJ licks his lips and rests his forehead on hers. "Is that a good idea? I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if we go inside."

"I don't want you to stop yourself." She reaches up and curls her fingers into his hair. "I want you to stay."

He kisses her softly. "I'll stay." He steps back to let her turns and open the door. He follows her inside and closes the door behind him.

Becky wakes up the next morning, smiling when she feels AJ's arm around her. It hadn't been a dream. She thought for sure that she'd wake up to an empty bed. She smiles wider when he kisses her bare shoulder.

"Morning," AJ says.

"Morning." Becky rolls onto her back to look at AJ. "I was so sure I was going to wake up and that all be a dream."

AJ chuckles. "Definitely not a dream." He leans in and kisses her.

* * *

 **Kid**

They were married for nearly six months when Becky found out she was pregnant. That put their plans on buying their first house on the back burner for now. After they got married, AJ had moved into the house Becky was renting. With a baby on the way, they both agreed that the house could wait until after the baby was born.

Before they know it, the time is here. Becky wakes up in the middle of the night and knows that it's time for the baby to come. Reaching over, she shakes AJ. "AJ, it's time," she says.

"Hmmm?" AJ groans as he rolls over. "What?"

"It's time."

"It's time?" It hits him quickly. "Oh!" He sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Okay. Let's get you in the car."

AJ leans down and kisses Becky's forehead as they hear the baby's cries. "I'm so proud of you," he says softly. "You are amazing."

Becky smiles sleepily at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"All right, do we have a name for him yet?" the nurse asks with a smile.

"Tucker James," they both answer.

* * *

 **House**

AJ collapses on the couch and lets out a heavy breath. The day finally happened. They were finally in their new house. Now they were trying to get Tucker to go to bed but with no avail so far. Their young son is far too excited about having a new house. AJ sits forward and watches as Becky walks into the room.

"Did he finally get settled?" he asks.

"I wouldn't exactly say settled," Becky answers as she sits down beside AJ. "He's in bed and watching a movie. I figure he'll be asleep in the matter of minutes."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He leans back and wraps an arm around her shoulders as she leans against him. "It was an exciting day for him. For all of us."

Becky looks up at him as best as she can and smiles. "It has been." She leans in and kisses him. "And now we get to start the next chapter."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Trip**

AJ looks over at Becky who is now staring out the window. He can't help but smile a little at how excited she is. Not that he can blame her for being this excited. He knows how long it's been since she's been home to Dublin. This is the first time he's getting to go to where she grew up. And the fact that they get to take this trip as a family; AJ, Becky, and Tucker.

Becky steps out of the airport once they get all their luggage. She breathes in deeply, loving the smell of her home land. "This is it," she says looking over at AJ. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," AJ says, laughing a little at the fact that Becky's brogue thickens.

"What about you, Tucker?"

"I'm ready," Tucker answers. "Mommy, I like the way you talk."

Becky smiles at him. "I like the way you talk."

The car pulls to a stop in front of Becky's parents' house; the house she grew up in. She smiles as she climbs out, holding her hand out for Tucker. It doesn't take them long to walk up the short drive to the house.

"Is this where you grew up, Mommy?" Tucker asks.

"It is," Becky answers.

After saying hello to her family, which lasted almost a half hour with all the hugging, the three of them make their way down the hall to Becky's old bedroom. She opens the door and steps inside.

"Not at all what I expected," AJ says as he walks into the room.

Becky looks at him. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know really, but not this."

"Is this where we're sleeping?" Tucker asks.

"It is, buddy," AJ answers.

"Cool."

Becky sits down on the edge of her old bed as she watches her boys move the bags beside the dresser. "This is Daddy's first time here too. So you two can see everything together."

Tucker beams at that. "Really?"

"Really."


End file.
